The present invention refers to an unsoldering tip for an electrical apparatus for unsoldering of soldering joints and for removing the solder.
There are already known electrical soldering irons, the unsoldering tip of which consists of an electrical conductor bent to a loop and connected to an electrical voltage source formed, for example, of the secondary winding of a transformer accommodated within the housing of the soldering iron. The electrical conductor has such an electrical resistance that the electrical conductor, on current flow, becomes heated to a temperature at which the solder is molten down.
When effecting repair work, for example on electrical equipment, there exists frequently the problem to unsolder defective soldering joints for removing defective components soldered to these soldering joints, so that these defective components can be removed and be substituted by operative components. In this case it is also necessary to remove the liquified solder to be in the position to perform a further soldering operation. With known soldering irons it is, however, not possible to remove the liquified solder.
Therefore, it has already been proposed to remove the solder liquified by a known soldering iron by means of a so-called tin-pump, but such procedure is complicated and can not be performed in all instances. In this case, the soldering iron must be held in one hand and the tin-pump used for removing the liquified solder must be held in the other hand, so that no hand is at disposal to seize other parts, for example to maintain in position a certain component or to remove the defective component.
It is an object of the invention to provide an unsoldering tip which simultaneously allows unsoldering of a soldering joint, i.e. liquification of the solder at the soldering joint, and removal of the liquified solder. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an unsoldering tip which can be inserted into a known soldering iron in place of a usual unsoldering tip. It is a further object of the invention to design this such that it can also be used at difficultly accessible soldering joints. Finally, it is an object of the invention to design the unsoldering tip such that it can be manufactured in a simple manner at low costs and that such a worn unsoldering tip can easily and without difficulties be replaced by a new unsoldering tip.